Most laboratory instruments are of the bench top type. In recent years also some hand held devices were introduced into laboratories. For example a hand held device to count cells. Trau et all proposed a hand help photometer device. The background of the current invention will be further illustrated on the example of a hand help photometer. It is noted here that this should not be interpreted as a limitation of the current invention. In general, the invention can be applied to all types of hand help laboratory devices such as photometers, pH meters; volt, conductivity and ampere meters; gas sensors, glucose meters, biosensors, luminometers, blood pressure meters, radiometers, temperature and pressure meters and more.
Photometry is an important analytical method with various applications. The current state of the art photometric apparatus is usually a bench top instrument. Photometers can be divided into two groups, instruments using cuvettes and instruments using an immersible sensor. Cuvette based instruments are usually heavy desktop instruments or smaller portable instruments with reduced functions. Most instruments using immersible sensors are comprised of a desktop unit connected to the immersible sensor via a light guiding glass fiber. Trau and Orban (DE 10149879) describe a handheld photometer using a disposable and immersible sensor tip with a cuvette recess function. The photometer of the teachings of Trau also contains electronic to analyse and process the measurement results and a display to display the results on the device. The device is controlled by using at least one conventional push button for pressing. All existing laboratory hand held devices are working in the same way using conventional means of user input and control such as push buttons and a display to display results and operation modes or error messages. This conventional way of operation has several disadvantages. For example the user may needs his other hand to push a button on the device he is holding. The control is also minimal with only a small number of buttons on the device. In the current invention we overcome those limitations by introducing a method to control screen navigation on another display device by predetermined movements of the hand held device.